


I Hate Play Rehearsal | Maxpres FF

by RedHairedN3rd



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Dadvid later on in book, Highschool AU, Jaspvid, M/M, Maxpres, More tags coming, Preston x Max, Rock Bottom - Freeform, Self Harm, Suicide, Trans! Max, Youll see all the ships, dadvid, etc - Freeform, presmax, trigger warning, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedN3rd/pseuds/RedHairedN3rd
Summary: After getting bullied non stop at his old school for being trans, Max is moving to a new school meets a lot of new people. After creating a bond with David and looking up to David like a father figure, David offers for Max to join a club and Max takes on the Afterschool play to make David happy.When Max meets Preston in the Afterschool play, he starts questioning if life is as bad as he makes out of it. Max falls and falls hard.HIGHSCHOOL AU





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter.  
> yes Max is trans  
> and this book will have slow updates.  
> Before you start reading, Check out my -  
> Tumblr - https://redhairedn3rd.tumblr.com/  
> Deviantart - https://redhairedn3rd.deviantart.com/  
> Instagram - @RedHairedGh0st  
> Wattpad - RedHairedN3rd  
> Youtube - RedHairedN3rd  
> THANK YOU AND ENJOY

Max started the morning to a halt, his alarm going off loudly and obnoxiously. The Alarm clock on his crappy cell phone buzzed as the sun drifted through his window. With a groan, Max turned off the alarm and pushed himself up. ‘First day of a new school, how great.’

He glanced around at his surroundings, his eyes meeting the crummy bedroom that has bare walls and nothing in it, only the mattress he slept on and some draws for his clothes. He reaches to the bedside for his glasses and puts them on, pushing himself up. 

Max lazily trudged to his draws, grabbing the school uniform that was on top of it. He ran his hands over the draws, once feeling the clothes, he picked up the shirt and stripped, getting into his black skinny jeans with tears in the knee area, a black binder, yellow shirt and his blue oversized hoodie that covered his skinny frame. With a stretch he trudged out the room, his parents weren’t home so he couldn’t care less. 

With a stumble into the bathroom, he brushed his hair back into a bun as he pondered of the new school. Would the school be like his old one? Full of assholes and bitches. While looking as his figure in the mirror, he noticed the back under his teal eyes. He scowled, he slept last night and quite well, why the fuck did he have bags under his eyes? 

After he decided he looked presentable, he grabbed his phone off charge and pulled his heavy backpack on. He hopped down the steps, two at a time and went into the kitchen to grab an apple. The house was dusty, obviously not getting tended to enough. Max yawned, rubbing his aching arms. Once he was ready he left the house and went to the bus stop. 

The bus stop was busy which some students, some catching his eye. One wore a yellow shirt and a black vest, he had a top hat and was showing a couple girls a trick, the girls having blue, pink and blonde hair. They look like basic bitches and mean girls, so he ignored the other students while he popped his headphones. He was still quite short, being 5’5, so he was at the height of most of the girls there. Some being shorter and a couple taller. It pissed max off to no end. 

Eventually the school bus came, it rumbling as it stopped at the stop and opened its doors. The Students around him piled on and he follows as the last student, having to stand since there were no more seats. 

Some other students were staring at him, whispering to each other. The ones whispering caught his eye, the girl had turquoise hair put into two side braids and pink eyes and red overalls with a orange shirt. The boy next to her also had glasses, an undercut with curly brown hair and a yellow turtle neck. Suddenly they were waving him over, and he blinked. Him? Where they calling him?

Max pointed to himself, and the girl nodded. He walked to the seats they were sitting and they moved across. He pulled off his headphones, “Hey?” He started. The girl smiled big, “Hey! You must be the new kid! I’m Nikki, and this is Neil,” he gestures to the nerdy looking kid next to her, he waves a little. 

Max nods but kept his scowl a little, “Max.” he said simply and Nikki nodded, “You can spend time with us at school if you want.” 

Max frowned, he didn’t entirely trust them. “I guess.” he replied, and pulled his headphones on. He noticed the ways Nikki and Neil glanced at each other, but they shrugged soon enough and continued talking to each other. 

Max didn’t trust them yet, something felt off about them. Though, he didn’t trust anyone. The bus halted to a stop and the students started piling off, which he assumed that they arrived at school. He stood and shoved off quickly, the bus driver setting him off. The bust driver looked like 100 years old, which a bit white moustache and a hook. 

The bust driver glared at the students as they hopped off, he looked like he was plotting someone’s murder. He heard around the students that the bus driver was called Quartermaster, so he noted that and walked up the steps to the school.

Once he walked into the open doors, he could tell who and who’s groups people were in. There was the basic bitch girls group, all gossiping around some lockers. The jocks, all laughing and giving each other punchies. Some kids were alone, putting stuff into lockers as he walked down the hall, but they all looked like they belonged to some sort group. 

There were goths, theatre kids, the Nerds, the gay fangirl group, and many other people and groups. All Max knew was that there were more then 600 people at this school. Max looked at the slip of paper he got, finding his locker quite easily since it wasn’t far. 

He started placing all the not needed stuff into the locker, then closing it. He reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out the already crumpled piece of paper and glancing at it. He read over his timetable, he had 6 periods a day.

He started with his form room, which he has for 15 minutes. He started to head there, glancing around at the signs for his class A09. The letters and numbers catch his eye and he goes to the classroom and goes in, going to class early. No one was in the class yet, so he pulled on his headphones again and hummed to himself. 

The classroom was bright and had nature pictures everywhere, which pissed him off to no end. 

Max drummed his fingers on the desk, going with a beat in his head as he put his legs on the table. He thought of the classes he might have, he remembered seeing a drama class and a music class, and the music class caught his attention. Max had a thing for violins and ukuleles, he just hoped no one would make fun of it. 

Max could hear the bell go off, the loud siren heard throughout the hallways and in the other classes. Max threw his headphones off and waited, noticing a teacher step into the classroom and glance away.

The teacher was tall and skinny, he had ginger hair and green eyes. He was pale but had red cheeks and a lot of freckles, and he wore a green button-up with blue jeans and a black tie. The teacher did the biggest smile at him, and max assumed that it was Mr Greenwoods. 

“Hello!” The teacher beamed at him, causing max to scowl at his over-enthusiastic attitude. He walked over to Max’s desk quickly, a jump in his step. “I’m David, but you can call me Mr Greenwood! You must be my new student Max, correct?” 

Max rolled his eyes at David, “Yea, Max.” he looked back at his phone. David smiled more, “Well welcome to Sleepy Peak High!” Max shrugged, “Yea, Yea.” 

Once David realised he wasn’t much for conversation, David walked back to the front desk and sat on it, waiting for the other students. Soon enough students started to pile into the school, Nikki and Neil walked into the classroom. They saw him and smiled at each other, and sat near him. Some other students were whispering about him again, and he scowled at anyone who dared to size him up. 

Soon all the seats in the classroom were filled up, and David smiled at the class, “Good morning students! I hope you all had a great break, as for you all know its winter now, and it will be getting colder soon so make sure to stay warm!” he clapped his hands together and grinned, “first of all, lets introduce our new classmate. Max, come to the front please.” David looked at max.

Max didn’t feel like getting in trouble on the first day of school, so he obeyed and stood at the front of the classroom. David grins, “This is Max, introduce yourself!” 

Max scowled at the class, “Hey I’m Max I guess, don’t talk to me and thanks.” He goes to sit down but David blocked his path, “Why don’t you tell your class about yourself.” With another groan Max looked at the class again, glancing at Nikki and Neil again. 

After glancing around at the other students, he saw that magic kid he noticed at the bus stop, but also saw another kid with big nerd glasses. Sitting next to the kid, there was a boy with brown hair pulled into a bun, while he had bangs in his golden eyes. 

They met eyes for a moment, teal and golden making contact. Max looked away quickly, “I like instruments I guess.” He looked at David. David looked satisfied so Max sat back down. David smiled at the class more somehow, how could someone smile so much?

He did the class role to make sure everyone was there and started talking about school events. Eventually, the class got into conversations. 

Nikki went over to Max again. “Hey Max!” she smiled. Max rolled his eyes at her and went to say something, but Neil started talking. “Ignore Nikki, she can be overwhelming. Can I see your timetable?” He crossed his arms.  
Max pulled it out his pocket, deciding he’ll follow these two around all day. It wouldn’t hurt, he thought. Turns out, Nikki and Neil had the same classes together, except a science, English, and Maths, but he had sport with Nikki and HASS with Neil though. The first period was English, and max sighed. 

Nikki smiled, “I can take you to English, I go pass that class to go to my English class.” She started and then moved off the topic. “By the way, I'll name our friends. The two in the back over there,” he points to a chubby ginger and a tall skinny girl, “That’s Ered and Nurf, Ered’s really cool.” She sighed dreamily and then moved on.  
“The three over there, are Harrison,” She pointed at the kid who had a black vest and top hat, “Preston,” the boy he made eye contact with before. So his name was Preston, he took note of it. “aaand Nerris, Im dating them.” the one with the nerd glasses. 

"The two over there, is Space Kid and Adolf.” Space kid was wearing a NASA shirt and jeans, with a red jumper with a bunch of patches of space things over it.  
Adolf all he could explain that he looked like mini Hitler. Max snorted at the thought. Max nodded and took note of all the people in the class. Max started to space out when Nikki started chatting on about the other students that filled the class.  
Max started to think of that Preston kid, what was so interesting about him? The bell suddenly went, causing the class to literally jump out their seats from how loud it was. 

Max let everyone else pile out and followed Nikki, while David yelled behind them to have a good day. 

~✪Later On✪~

It was the first break of the day, Max got himself a drink from a vending machine and scanned his eyes at all the tables. Once he spotted Nikki's Turquoise hair, he headed over to the table. Max took an empty spot next to Neil, while Neil was next to Harrison on the opposite side. Max knew what was coming next, and it began. 

Nerris began, they smiled. “Welcome to our table, Max! I’m Nerris the Cute, and I’m a DnD master and a mage.” they smiled widely showing their braces. Harrison grinned at him, “I’m Harrison, and I’m a magician.” He makes a card appear from nowhere. Then Preston grinned at Max, “I’m Preston, and I love drama and do the afterschool play, I am the leader of it actually.” Max’s heart fluttered but he pushed the feelings down. 

Max noticed that the table only had Preston, Harrison, Nerris, Nikki and Neil on it. The others that Nikki introduced sat in other places. Soon everyone went back to chatting to everyone else, and Max took a sip of his drink. 

This was going to be a long last couple of years.


	2. Gym and Afterschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has finally settled in his classes.  
> David then brings up an offer, and its hard to refuse.

Max made his way through the school, it was the end of the second break and frankly, he was overwhelmed. Max headed his way towards the sports class, he met all these new people and managed to remember the names, but just barely. 

He didn’t really understand everyone in the group he was introduced to. Max decided that this group was the outcasts since everyone was extremely weird but seemed like they belonged to a certain group. ‘Hey, at least I’m in a group.’ Max told himself. His old school was shit. 

_Max walked down the school hallway, hoping Pikeman wouldn’t find him in the crowd of chatting people. His hopes were torn to pathetic pieces as he was tripped._

_Max frantically glanced around for the culprit who tripped him, once he found the camo shoe he followed the shoe to up the leg, soon meeting golden eyes, a face full of acne and a grin revealing all his braces._

_“Maxine! I was looking for you, I couldn’t let you go without a good morning.” He smirked. Max scowled, “Its Max, Pizza face!” he scowled, quickly trying to stand and get away._

_Max silently cheered to himself as he stood up, but gasped when he was suddenly pinned to a locker. “You’re not going anywhere,” He cackled, punching Max, causing max to lose consciousness._

Max blinked into reality, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. Max was glad to know there were people accepted him, even if it’s been a couple hours. Max has never felt this welcome before. Though Max would never admit it. 

Max stared down at his red and white Adidas, thinking of his next class. It was luckily the last class of the day, but Max was terrified of it. Of course, it had to be a sport, Max scowled at the thought. Max knew that he would be suffocating in his binder, and would have to be careful. 

Maybe if he gets a nice teacher, he can explain his situation to her. Even so, Max had asthma, so he had another good reason to avoid sport. 

Max arrived in the boy change rooms, glancing around at the guys surprisingly just getting changed with not a lot of talk. As he stepped in, he jumped as someone grabbed his shoulder. With a swift turn around and shove, he shoved the person he touched him. 

The sudden strike of fear turned into anger then suddenly another feeling he hasn’t felt before.  
Dolph was on the ground, eyes wide as he had panic in his eyes. “S-sorry to scare you,” Dolph squeaked, holding his chest. Max bit his lip, “No its fine, I shouldn’t have shoved you. Dolph, right?” Max offered his hand, and Dolph took it. 

“Yea, Im Dolph. I was just going to see if you needed a spare sports shirt.” He asked, German accent very prominent in his voice. 

Max nodded at him, “Sure, hook me up.” He replied, rubbing his arm and glancing around. Dolph dug around in his bag and gave him the shirt, “I alvays carry a spare in my bag, sometimes I'm forgetful.” He grinned, and Max nodded. “Yea, I get like that too.” He admits, putting his bag into a locker. 

Dolph looked at him expectantly, and max felt uneasy. Max glanced around, once he found a change room Max quickly went to it, going in and lifting his hoodie and black singlet off.

Max glanced down at hos body, readjusting his binder quickly, then pulling on the shirt. You’d think it would be small on him, but it was quite baggy.

Now that max mentioned it, Dolph was wearing quite a baggy shirt. Once max decided he was satisfied with how he looked, Max stepped out and shoved his clothes into his bag. Dolph had already left, and Max relaxed. Max dug through his bag for the zip lock bag containing his asthma puffer. 

Max didn’t always have lung problems, max didn’t like talking about why he did though. You’d think it was because of his binder, but you thought wrong. 

Once again, he shook off the memory and left the change rooms, looking around and eventually finding his way to the gym. 

Max walked into the gym, watching as some of the guys laughed and chased each other, one was kicking a soccer ball while another followed. Max finally noticed the one following as Ered and rose an eyebrow. 

The introduction went by in a blur, and before he knew it Max was jogging. Max followed behind the students on the track and slowed down once they stopped. 

Max heard the teacher declare that they were playing basketball, split boys and girls. 

Max felt a grin tug at his lips, he was pretty good at basketball. Being skinny helped, he was fast and agile because of his parents, but being short didn’t really suit his ability. 

Once he brought himself back from space, he noticed the students splitting up into two groups, boys and girls. Max almost followed the girls, almost, but remembered that he was safe at his school. Max followed the guys, feeling confidence spark in his chest as he glanced around at the different profiles. Max saw a tall kid, he had brown hair and grey eyes. 

The kid was wearing the sports shirt but wore some shorts to go with it, along with some high socks and basketball shoes. 

Next to him was a shorter boy, still taller than max but about 5’10. The smaller boy had dark green hair, it clearly dyed because you could see the brown roots growing out. He had an undercut, but a lot of hair was on the top. 

It tied perfectly into a bun, while he looked him down the short boy was chubby, not too chubby but had defiantly some fat on him, it was a cute fat though. 

The taller kid caught his eyes, and Max knew that grin on his face, it was sly. That taller kid was planning something. The tall kid stepped towards him, “I’m Samuel, and this is Michael.” The tall kid said. Samuel stood in front of him to size him up, chuckling as he looked down at Max. 

The green hair kid, in other words, Michael walked behind Samuel and smirked at Max. Max stood up straight, “Max.” he returned, eyeing Samuel and Michael. 

The toy boys glanced at each other and started to laugh. Max glared, while Michael wiped a tear. “I-I’m sorry, I can take you seriously! You're just so short!” the boy laughed more, causing max to growl. Max stomped a foot, suddenly grabbing Michael by the collar and roughly pulling him to his height. 

“I fucking dare you to a round of basketball,” Max said, his voice stern and not showing emotion. Samuel grabbed Michael away from Max, “Fine, you can try against me.” Samuel smirked. Max felt a chuckle leave his lips, while the two boys opposite of him looked confused. “Let’s go,” Max offered. 

Before Max knew it, he was in the middle of the court, a random boy in the class threw up the ball, and Max grabbed it before Samuel had the chance to grab it.  
The game continued for a bit, eventually stopping when Samuel snatched the ball and scowled. “No one embarrasses me in basketball.” Sam towered over Max, and Max cackled. “You’re the one embarrassing yourself.” 

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, glaring each other off. Suddenly the bell goes off and max chuckles, “Bye!” He stepped away, leaving the rest of the boys dazed. 

~

Max found himself at the front of the school. He was about to go to the bus, but a boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. Max growled and glanced at the hand, following his gaze to the owner’s arm. Max felt his heart flutter as he met eyes with Preston. 

Preston smiled, “I and the others wanted to see if you want to come to Starbucks with us. Its Ered, Harrison, Norris, and I go. Want to come?” Preston said in a loud but shy voice. 

Max blinked, “I don’t know... I don’t have any money on me.” Preston let out a small chuckle, and Max felt his chest rupture with feelings again. 

Why was this boy making him feel clammy? Was he getting sick?? Damn this boy! 

“I can pay,” offered Preston. Max looked away, roughly pulling his hand away from Preston's grip. “I don’t know…” Max started, and Preston grinned. “If you're so worried, come again tomorrow and you can buy me a drink, okay?” 

Max varied the choices and finally gave in. “Sure, why not.” Max tilted his weight onto his other leg. Preston smiled, “come with me.”

Preston turned around and started walking, and Max stumbled to quickly catch up. “Wait up the tall ass!” He snapped, which just caused another giggle from Preston's mouth. 

Max soon saw the red car parked on the side, the roof was pulled back and Ered was sitting in the driver’s seat with Norris in the front with her. Harrison sat in the back, and Max honestly started to feel geeky from looking at them.  
Preston opened the car door and sat middle, and Max hopped onto the opposite side of Preston. Ered looked at Max, “Aren’t you that little dude from my sports class? Who like, totally embarrassed Samuel?” Ered grinned at max, and Max smiled at her. “I guess I am, what’s up with him anyway?” 

The car started as Ered started to drive them towards a close by town. 

Harrison let out a laugh, “Well, Sam is the leader of the basketball team.” He stated, leaning on the window side and looking away from them with a smile. 

Preston nodded, “They are such ruffians, it just disgusts me! I’m quite worried Max, last time someone stood up to them they got beaten to a bloody pulp.” The Prestons voice was full of concern, while Max rolled his eyes. 

“Who cares,” Max stated, causing a good wound up the argument. 

~

Max waved at the car driving off, walking up to his front door while sipping his drink. Max opened the front door slowly and looked around inside.

Once Max was satisfied that no one was home, he stepped in and went upstairs to his room. Max threw off his Hoodie and singlet, unzipping his binder and pulling on a shirt again. 

Max sighed and laid back on his bed, he glanced at his phone to see that his messages were flooded by Sasha, a good childhood friend of his. They were more friends with benefits, not that they argued against that. 

Rolling his eyes, he turned off the phone and rolled over to look at Mr Honeynuts. “What do they see in me?” He asked the bear, hugging it to himself and yawning. 

Max felt exhausted, so he stood and grabbed his insomnia tablets, taking two with water then laid on the bed. Max slowly felt the claws of unconsciousness envelop him, and he fell asleep. 

~

 

Max sat in the chair in the back of his homeroom once again alone, he always preferred to be early. Max tapped his pencil on the desk while he showed off a bored expression, but someone caught his eye as they entered the room. 

David had walked in, smiling as he put his stuff on his desk. “Good morning Max! How are you today?” 

Max waved lazily, leaning back into his chair again “I’m fine today.” It’s been a couple days since he started school, and max and David chatted and got along in the morning. Max couldn’t help but chat back, though he would never admit that. 

David walked over, dragging a chair next to Max’s desk. Max suddenly had a bad feeling and glared at David.

David sat on the chair and clapped his hands together, “So Max, even though you’ve been here a few days, your kind of already like a son to me, an-“ Max scowled, “What do you want David.” 

David sighed, and smiled again. “Why don’t you try joining an afterschool club?” Davis suggested, smiling at Max as he showed a disbelieving look. 

Max rolled his eyes, “There’s nothing I like, you know that I only like singing.” Max stated, crossing his arms as he sat properly. David nodded, “I know, I know. But why not try the school play? I heard they are trying musicals now.” David grinned. 

The thought of a musical made Max light up, but he kept his scowls. “Sure, like id have fun in that,” Max replied while David chuckles. “Come on Max, wouldn’t it be fun? Also, Preston is in it.”

Max sighed, “I’ll try it, but only for you, since you might kill yourself or something.” Max scowled, his cheeks noticeably getting red. David chuckles, as the bell went off.

Max watched his fellow classmates flood the room, what was he getting himself into?


End file.
